Oh Henry and June
Henry and June also performed that song on all that, they bring a spongebob plush to the all that stage Lyrics [Verse 1: Henry, June 'and both'] Well, I guess the best way for me to begin is The other day When we were young kids Going around the room, talking about our favorite noise I said I met my best friend June (aw Henry!) So she said, "Hey is this some kinda trick?" "Yeah, which one is he?" The blonde one, Nick Then the cutest girl said, "I have to see their show" "But I have no ticket, Aaron; how can I go?" Your wish is my command, see, it's no problem, hon' In fact, we’ll get some tickets here for everyone All I gotta is just pick up the celly And its a done deal, let me call Nick and tell him "By the way kids, if you could, while you're at it Can you hook up some seats for my friends and my parents?" So I said to myself, "Well heck, why not?" There's nothing that can beat the connection I got [Chorus: Justin and Sarah Jane (Spoken: Henry, june 'and both')] Henry, oh, Henry What are you going to do? You makin' the promises oh so big (Man) How gonna make them come true? (I don't know) June, oh, June What are we going to do with you? Always a-makin' the bigger mistake (Yo, I gotta make a phone call) Always a-makin' the fool [Verse 2: Henry, June & Spongebob] Hello? Hey, spongebob, We need a favor from you We’d promised people tickets, so you gotta come through Sure, bro, how many do you need? 1, 2, uh, 3003 What? I can get you maybe a dozen You can't promise seats to everyone and their cousin What did you do? How'd you get in this mess? I was talkin' to this girl— Hold your breath, I know the rest Guess you better get yourself a whole lotta money For 3000 tickets? Spongebob, that's isn't funny How'm I supposed to pull that off in so little time? You got me, kids, that's your problem, not mine [Chorus: Justin and Sarah Jane (Spoken: Henry, June and both)] Henry, oh Henry (What do I do?) What are you going to do? You makin' the promises oh so big (What?) How gonna make them come true? June, oh June (What?) What are we going to do with you? (I don't know) Always a-makin' the bigger mistake (So, it was just one mistake) Always a-makin' the fool (Whatever) [Verse 3: Both, ''June, ''Henry & Spongebob] How in the world could he do that to me? I thought we were young, I thought we were family We're gettin' to the show, we'll get good seats'' Everyone on the bus, you're all coming with me''' I'm tellin' you guys when we get to the gate He can never say "no" when he looks at my face Hook me up, Nick, man, I swear I'll pay you back Well, come to think about, we need an opening act What do you want us to do? Tell jokes? '''''Dance? Act? No, I want you on stage, I want you to sing Cause if you don't, you're gonna have some disappointed friends And by the way, you're on at eight, that's when the show begins Yay! Thank you! [Chorus: Justin and Sarah Jane (Spoken: Henry, june 'and both')] Henry, oh, Henry What are you going to do? (Man) You makin' the promises oh so big (One promise, man) How gonna make them come true? June, oh, June What are we going to do with you? (I'm desperate) Always a-makin' the bigger mistake (I'm desperate, Man) Always a-makin' the fool (Will you be quiet?) [Chorus: Justin and Sarah Jane (Spoken: both)] Henry, oh, Henry What are you going to do? You makin' the promises oh so big How gonna make them come true June, oh, June What are we going to do with you? Always a-makin' the bigger mistake Always a-makin' the fool (Whatever)